


X Files AU

by sunkelles, superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, in progress, not x files, x files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is a young doctor in the WBI and Spooky Margaery" is in charge of the U-Files. They have to learn how to work together and be partners, and do it without falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Caitlin.

Sansa Stark is not a stranger to the Westeros Bureau of Investigation. She’s been in a few different units in her first three years, but it’s not until Renly Baratheon is transferred to a Behavioral Analysis Unit in King’s Landing that she gets a real position. She’s not expecting to get pulled from the case that she’s on and into the Assistant Director’s office, and reassigned in the same day. Stranger things have happened though, and she finds herself sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk.

“Your new partner is Margaery Tyrell. You two have proven to work well together in the past, you’re moving to the U-Unit.”

“The U-Files?” Sansa asks, it’s always been the slang for Margaery and her partner’s specialty. She’s also been called Spooky Margaery but Sansa never listened to any of that. She met Margaery on her fourth case as an agent and she had been nothing but kind. Then again, Sansa had always heard being kind was just part of growing up in the Reach.

Margaery Tyrell is a gifted psychologist who’s helped catch several criminals. She deserves nothing but respect in Sansa’s opinion. Regardless of the Spooky Margaery nickname or not, Sansa is thrilled to have a set place at the Bureau.

“The Unusual Files Unit, yes. Pack your desk and move to level 8. As I understand it, you two have a case to solve. Inside that folder is all you need to know before you start.” He pushes a folder to it with her name on it. It’s stamped as classified and she plucks it from the desk.

“Understood. Thank you, sir.” Sansa says, and gets up from her chair.

She reads from the file as she puts her desk in a box, the pictures and trinkets. She takes her files and the paperweight her mother gave her for her first day and neatly places them in the box as she flips the page. It doesn’t take very long for her to finish the file or to finish putting her things away. She doesn’t have very much to display, no awards or thank you notes like some of the other agents. She’s eager to prove herself worthy of that type of thing. Her parents still think she joined the Bureau as an act of rebellion, but it wasn’t her fault they picked her out of her peers as she was graduating. She hasn’t been around long enough to accomplish anything significant quite yet. Maybe she and Margaery can accomplish things like that in the U-Files.

She takes the elevator to the eighth floor and waits.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi.” Sansa says almost nervously, and sees Margaery turn to look at her for a moment.

“You’re my new partner. Give me a moment and I’ll clear off this desk for you. You’re earlier than I’d thought you’d be.” Margaery says as Sansa looks around the dimly lit room. A desk appears in her view as her new partner moves files and objects off it and into an empty bookcase.

The walls are covered with corkboards, whiteboards, posters and news articles, all organized meticulously. It looks neat rather than cluttered, but it’s a lot to take in. There are coat hooks by the door and the projector near Margaery’s desk is running, there are power outlets she notices around the room as Margaery rearranges things off her desk. She sees more than one flower scented candle in her perusal of the room and Margaery tells her that she can set her things down on the desk, it’s ready for her. 

The room declares Margaery has made it unique, but it’s not just Margaery’s anymore. Sansa wonders if her handwriting will ever be quite as neat as her new partner’s and on the wall. Maybe someday, she thinks.

Sansa sets her heavy box down gratefully on the empty wooden desk. She’s worked with Margaery before, but now they’re partners. She sees her new partner look through the papers on her own desk before she says anything else.

“Welcome to Unusual Files, Sansa!” The older agent seems excited to have her as a partner, she can’t imagine working with her brother’s significant other either. Jeyne Westerling is lovely, but Sansa couldn’t imagine doing it as well as Margaery had.

“Look at this.” Margaery says as the projector shows a picture.

“Where is this and what am I looking for?” Sansa asks. It’s a thick forest with an afternoon sky, and Sansa almost thinks there’s a figure between the trees and Margaery points out a shadow close to where Sansa thought the person was.

“This is in Stonehelm. You’re looking for anything unusual. No one lives within a mile of this forest and no one’s ever been seen entering it other than park rangers who know the area. This picture was taken by the local newspaper. A few elementary school children have gone missing in the area. They think that whoever or whatever took those kids is in that forest. The local Forest Service office has asked us to assist them in this case.” Margaery says and Sansa nods as she speaks but something catches her attention.

“Whoever or whatever?” She asks and Margaery nods.

“There are cases of people going missing in this area going  back almost a century. I hope you can pack quickly, our flight is in a few hours.” Margaery says and her ponytail moves over her shoulder.

“But what’s this?” Sansa points to the screen where the figure is. Margaery shrugs gracefully.

“The newspaper photographer, the reporter and the rangers were standing next to each other. None of them saw this figure until they put the photo in the newspaper.” Margaery says and Sansa resists the urge to shudder. There’s always a scientific explanation, she and her new partner just need to find it along with those kids.

“Do you mind following me to my apartment? I don’t want us to have two cars to park at the airport.” Sansa says and Margaery nods.

“I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” The brunette tells her and Sansa sets up the bare bones of her desk to feel comfortable with it. She belongs in this office, and she sets up her things to prove it. A picture of her family, a charger for her phone that is placed in her desk, the paperweight her mother gave her and a picture of her best friend. The items are set up precisely as the other items in the office, she wants her desk to look like it fits like she looks like she fits. 

She sees Margaery moving out of the corner of her eyes but doesn’t focus on her. Margaery grabs her coat and briefcase and Sansa leaves the rest of her box untouched on the desk. It’ll be there when they return, and Margaery walks out of the room. Sansa follows her with her own briefcase and coat and shuts off the lights with one hand.  

They ignore the rush of the other units they pass, Sansa moves her braid with her free hand as Margaery pushes the elevator button. They squeeze into the cramped space filled with agents and get off when they reach the garage.

“I think I parked a few spaces away from you.” Sansa hears her new partner say.

“I’ll lead and you can follow me.” Sansa replies as she unlocks her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa invites her into her apartment, it won’t be more than a few minutes and she might as well meet Lady. Margaery sounds almost wistful when she tells her that she’s never had a dog.

  
“Lady loves almost everyone.” Sansa assures her as she takes her things out of her car. Margaery lets her move them to the backseat. It’s only a few minutes, she says.  
“Almost everyone?” Margaery asks as she locks her car. Sansa nods.

  
“I dated Joffrey Baratheon for a month, when I took him home to Lady, she growled at him and I dumped him right there.” Sansa tells her and Margaery laughs.  
“Your dog growled at Joffrey Baratheon and you dumped him because of that?” Margaery asks between her laughter. The Starks are known for being great with animals, and fiercely attached to them as well. She had heard something about the end of the relationship and she remembers all kinds of speculation floating around.

  
“You don’t understand.” Sansa begins as they enter the building and walk up the stairs.

  
“Lady had never growled at anyone before that.” Sansa explains and Margaery’s eyes widen.  
Sansa unlocks the door and is careful to let Lady see that it’s her.  
“Hello Lady.” She chirps, and Margaery hides a grin as she closes the door. Lady moves her attention to Margaery and she sees the giant wolf of a dog that Sansa named Lady of all things.

  
Sansa advises her to stay still and let her smell her. She’ll be right back, and once Lady smells her hand, she’ll be fine.  
Margaery watches Sansa pull a bag out of one of her kitchen cabinets and then disappear into her bedroom.  
The dog looks at her with appraising eyes and circles around her. She’s still and looks around the apartment. Sansa’s apartment is a good size for a twenty four year old and a large dog. It’s efficient in the use of space and Margaery notices a safe in Sansa’s room through the open door.  
Lady moves to join Sansa and Margaery hears her speak.

   
“I’ll be out on an assignment in Stonehelm. Jeyne has the key and you didn’t lose it knows where Lady’s things are, and Lady will be fine with Greywind. Eddard and Raynald will be fine with two direwolves, I promise. I’ll be back as soon as the case is closed.” Sansa says and then a goodbye, a few things are shoved into her suitcase and then she ends the call.  
“I had to call my brother. Lady can’t stay here by herself.” Sansa says and Margaery nods.  
“I’m going to arrange for a car and hotel while we’re at the airport.” Margaery says and Sansa nods.


End file.
